De l'Un D'un autre
by xx.just.a.contradiction.xx
Summary: a collection of different poems about people, places, events and whatever else in the Harry Potter world.
1. Les Lignes d'un Narcisse

**Les Lignes d'un Narcisse**

_From the point of view of  
Andromeda Tonks  
about her sister  
Narcissa Malfoy…_

Narcissist,  
once I called you sister;  
now nothing but a distant memory that  
fades with the winter.  
You were so cold;  
drawn to those whose sneers were constant.

Corrupter of minds,  
once, in turn, corrupted,  
and the bearer of icy superiority… always  
endlessly  
hopelessly  
desperately  
keeping up appearances.

Even your last breath had to be perfect.

Delusion and betrayal  
were your only companions as you  
slipped away with the fall into the  
icy depths of a winter you could not escape.

Now lying dormant, your  
cold and indifferent heart that once  
beat with the steady rain of galleons  
through those pianist's fingers.  
Materialism was all you were, yet know  
that your death speaks hope for  
your not quite gone son, whose  
sneer has nearly been erased these days.  
He would like to think you're proud, but  
I know better.

Mirror, mirror on the wall,  
who is the fairest of them all?  
Now that your Vanity Queen has  
vanished without a trace?

Narcissist,  
once I called you sister.  
But alas,  
no longer.

* * *

_-x- INSPIRED BY Lady Catriona-Arre's "The Darker Side of Life" -x-_

_so, i'm still deciding whether i like this one or not... i'll be the first to admit my poerty's a little obscure.  
the Black sisters have always been a point of curiosity with me - we don't know very much about them at all and yet, they add a lot to the books in their own individual ways, Bellatrix and Narcissa in particular, seeing as how Andromeda's rarely mentioned. _

_so the idea for this collection came last night (or this morning, depending on how you roll) at about 3am when i was having trouble sleeping and i was randomly writing lines down a page and all of a sudden i had beginnings for about four or five different poems about different characters and points of views, etc. so voila, here it is. of course, if it turns out my poetry is complete garbage i'll just hit that delete button and we'll all be rid of it. -smiles-_

_Ash x_


	2. The Spinner's Lament

**The Spinner's Lament**

_From the point of view of  
Severus Snape  
__about  
Lily Potter nee Evans._

Stealer of Hearts, you swept away with mine into Death, leaving me with no choice but to continue on as I was.  
So gentle and unassumingly intoxicating, I clung to my last memories of you, those sweet years melding into decades of bitterness and of hatred… anything to keep alive, the feeling of you inside of me.

Where are you now?  
Where are you now that I've made the ultimate sacrifice?

A sacrifice willingly made so that you could live on through your son, so like his arrogant stag of a father in every way save two.  
A sacrifice I would have made willingly over and over again if it meant I could have but one more childhood memory with you… a sacrifice I would have made willingly over and over again if it meant I could have finally won your heart.

Proud doe, you chased away all traces of innocence I had left when you chose your beloved stag over your oldest friend.  
My only thread connecting me to the world outside of my nightmarish existence, you broke away so easily, acting as if you had never been attached at all. If only you knew how the separation pained me… how it still pains me still; even now, in death, as I wait for you to find me.

Where are you now?  
Where are you now that I'm finally free of my earthly shackles?

Earthly shackles I would have gladly kept had they meant I would see you again. Even now, in death, I can still feel the torn remnants of a letter never meant for my eyes in the breast pocket of my robes… even now I can reach into the same pocket and pull out a tattered half of a photograph and look lovingly upon a face that never aged past twenty-one years.

Where are you now, Stealer of Hearts?  
Where are you now?

I promised myself once that I would never let you go and I've kept that promise through all the bitter, wasted days and weeks of my life… and in death I keep it now and will forevermore.

_Always._

* * *

_Inspired by the lovely Just-Giddy.._


	3. Survivor's Guilt

**Survivor's Guilt**

_From the point of view of  
George Weasley  
__about his twin  
Fred Weasley._

Empty chairs at empty tables,  
The one on my right most bare of all;  
My sentences, unfinished, linger in the air,  
Until cold and stale, to the floor they fall.

Empty smiles on empty faces,  
The light from eyes once bright, now gone,  
How fortunate you are, my brother,  
To have left this world forlorn.

Empty hearts beat empty rhythms,  
Bitterness courses through my veins,  
I miss you and I hate you,  
Why is it easier to palm off to you the blame?

Empty days and empty years…  
Time, my dearest foe, has ticked slowly by,  
And as I sit here old and grey and torn,  
All I can bear to ask is… "why?"

Empty chairs at empty tables,  
Reminders of times when once I smiled,  
Sometimes I wish that you were here,  
Just one more second would be just fine.

Empty ch –

No.  
Just…

Empty.

* * *

_Inspired by "Empty Chairs At Empty Tables" - a song from the epic musical 'Les Miserables'..._


End file.
